


Pay Attention

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Beth, POV Second Person, mentions of morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: You keep spacing out and it’s frustrating Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Pay Attention

It isn't uncommon for you to head over to Rick while under the influence. Stoned, intoxicated, ect. It didn't matter. And usually he didn't care. Most of the time he'd be right there with you. But this time around was a lot different. 

When you walked up to the garage, only a half hour after your smoke session, he seemed especially pissy from the scent you carried. You were slightly caught off guard by his disapproval, but it was only 11 am, so knowing he wasn't exactly an early bird, you let it slide. You couldn't quite place it, but other than his opposition to mornings, there was an edge to him you couldn't place. You decided to ask him about it later when he snapped at you to sit down out of the way somewhere. 

After a couple of minutes of watching him work on who knows what, he starts putting you to good use, asking you to get simple tools and doing easy tasks. You start getting into the routine of it, but stop for a moment as you take a look at the suddenly really interesting gadget he was fiddling with. It was a gyroscope-like device that never stopped moving, but a touch pad Rick was messing with made it move faster, making a light bulb shine brighter and brighter. It looked simple enough but there had to be something more, also it was just so pretty-

"Hey! Snap out of it, dip-ass!" Rick barks out at you, snapping his fingers in your face. You lean back with a grimace. "You awake now? I needed you t-t-t-to get me a damn screw driver like yesterday!" His attitude was getting more sour by the second. Did you really want to stay for that? 

You keep a tense eye contact with him in warning. Finally you answer, "Chill, man I'll get it."  
_______  
It didn't get much better after that. He has long since killed your whole vibe, he was twice as pissy now and tensions we're high. 

"Can you make yourself useful for once and just get me the note pad literally right next to you?" Says Rick through his teeth. 

Rolling your eyes, you turn to where said note pad was laying on top of scattered papers. Picking the notepad up, you opened it against you better judgement and see ricks chicken scratch he calls handwriting. Seeing the writing makes you giggle a bit, imagining which hand he might have written this with. Being that he is ambidextrous you couldn't tell, but you guessed it could have been his left since it isn't a common hand to write with-  
Your train of thought is interrupted by Rick yanking the note pad out your hand and taking your chin in his hand, making you face him. "I asked you...to do one damn thing, (Y/N) I swear you're gonna make me drop kick you." He growls at you, tightening his grip on your chin slightly and getting closer. Although you did love when he got like this, you never felt right when he did it out of pure anger. There was always a playful tone to his rough side. You had to figure out why he was acting in such a hostile way before going forward.

"Rick, what's wrong?" You ask with a slight pout on the count of he still has your chin locked in his hand. 

Taking a deep sigh, Rick softens his expression as he let go of your face. He turns away from you, shaking his head and frowning hard. After a moment of silence, he takes the device he was working on and chucks it out the garage with a howl. "She took my booze away, damn it!!!!" Rick whips around to you, grabbing your head with both hands. "Beth confiscated my shit and told me if I drink any alcohol this week she's kicking me out! I only almost killed morty, it really isn't a big deal, but morty HAD to open his big mouth! Now I gotta be sober for a whole week and I can't leave either!!” Rick let go of your head and began pacing the floor so hard he might start digging holes in the concrete. 

Ahhh... of course. Take a man’s addiction from him and he starts acting like a wild animal. “Have you tried drinking coffee?” You knew this was an idiotic question considering it didn’t look like he’s slept for days. At least it made him stop pacing, if only to slowly turn to you with a death glare that could’ve killed you on the spot. You decide not push further, rather walk up to him and give him a tight hug. “I don’t know what I can do for you at the moment, I figured you needed the embrace.” You hear a sigh from him again.

He takes a moment, just standing there letting you hold on. Finally he speaks, “Uh...yeah I uh.... thanks. Sorry.” A silence falls upon the both of you and he wraps his arms around you, returning the gesture. This is nice. However, he needs to hear what you’re about to say so you might as well get it over with. 

“I know you don’t think almost killing Morty ‘isn’t a big deal’ as you put it”. It was like the wall he broke down seconds ago rebuilt itself and now he was back to the grumpy old man.

He tugged out of your embrace and went to pick up the gyroscope he previously destroyed.“I don’t need lecturing from someone 1/3 my age. A stab in the chest in space is like a skinned knee I knew what I was doing.” He sits back down, facing away from you.

“First off, your fucking me so that argument is invalid.”

He narrowed his eyes at you but turned away “Touché.” 

“Touché is right. Secondly, it doesn’t matter if it was easy to fix or that you ‘knew what you were doing’-”

“Stop air quoting me.”

“Rick shut up for one second. So rude.” Your chastising earned you a frustrated groan and a slight swivel in his chair so he was halfway facing you. Satisfied, you continued, “You may have fixed the physical wound but Morty still remembers getting stabbed in the damn chest. I’d run to my mom if that happened to me too. You gotta understand where he’s coming from.” 

Rick took a moment to seemingly take in what you were trying to explain. When it seemed like he figured something out he turned to you. “You know what (y/n)? You’re right.” Well that’s a first. You smile at him. Maybe he’s finally gonna try to understand his grandson-

“I’m gonna erase their memories! Damn, why didn’t I think of that before?” Wait what?

“Rick!”

“What?! I’m fuckin- I-I-I’m tweakin out here what do you expect?!?” He’ll never learn.

“You know what? Do what you want, I’m gonna head out.” You were more than done with the whole ordeal.

“Wait.” You feel him take your hand and you allow him to turn you around where he catches your lips in a deep kiss. His lips make you more lightheaded than the weed did. “Come back later.” There was no room for refusal, it seemed. Not that you were bothered by it. 

“You gonna be rough like earlier?” 

“I know how you like it, baby.” He’ll never change either, it seems.

With one more kiss you bit his lip and pulled back, earning a groan. “See you then old man.”


End file.
